What I've Always Wanted to Tell You
by Saphire-089
Summary: They say opposites attract...


A/N: Another one-shot. I will mostly be doing one shots. I'm in college, so I don't have time do more than one shots at a time. Slight AU, and a couple of the characters might seem a little out of character, but not too much for either one of them. Inspired from the episode "Lost At Sea". If you haven't seen that episode, it might help explain a few minor details, but the relationship between Millie and Hiroki was never mentioned in the series, so I made this story to show what could have happened.

DISCLAIMER: Millie, and Hiroki both belong to Moonscoop, but the plot is mine.

/

/

/

One of the things he had always admired about her was her undying love for journalism, and of course he couldn't forget about her pretty red hair. Usually swept upwards in cute pigtails.

For the longest time, Hiroki Ishiyama had "admired" Millie Solovieff. Whenever he saw here, he always got this feeling he couldn't explain, though he was too stubborn to admit it. The only person who knew about it was Johnny. Telling his parents would seem weird, and his sister would use it against him after months of him teasing her about the guys in her life.

When he thought back on it, Hiroki could remember the first time he had met Millie. Back then, they always had arguments about one thing or another. Hiroki of course usually starting it, just to get her attention. And so on the one day she had went on a school field trip, with him left behind, he had missed having someone to tease.

For example, on the first day he had walked into Kadic Academy after having transferred over from a not so distant boarding school to come here for seventh grade. But Kadic had been unable to take him at first. So on his first day there, he had made fast friends with Johnny.

The first day went by pretty quickly up until after lunch. All throughout his morning classes, he had just had the teachers going over what the classroom rules were, and what they expected of him, and over grading policies. All of which Hiroki found to be very boring and annoying. But at least he didn't have any homework yet.

During his English class, Millie had caught his eyes while Hiroki had been busy looking over at the classroom walls, and he was struck by how red her hair was. She was sitting a seat diagonally across from him. She was talking with her friend about the school paper. Hiroki had then thought he would have some fun with this girl, and decided it would be funny to tease her, and make her upset with him.

"Gee, what's so great about writing the story about the break-up of Julie and Andrew, anyways?" Hiroki asked his friend Johnny, after listening to Millie go on and on about the details of the story.

"It's probably just an excuse for them to be in everybody else's business." Johnny snickered, barely able to hold in his laughter.

"Well _excuse me_, but journalism happens to be a fascinating topic. Kids here are just dying to know about this kind of stuff." Millie turned around in her seat to face Hiroki.

"Yeah?" asked Hiroki. "Well in reality, it happens to be boring."

"I guess you just can't see the true art of writing."

"Oh so there's an art of writing today's lunch special then?" Hiroki rolled his eyes.

"As a matter of fact there is. Boys like you just fail to see it like that."

"Well if you're so in love with it, why don't you just marry it?"

"Humph!" Millie turned red, and turned around in her seat to talk to her friend.

_Girls!_ Thought Hiroki.

Ever since that day, whenever Hiroki and Millie would pass each other in the halls, they would simply glare at each other, sometimes arguing about one thing or another. And believe it or not they would always find something to argue about. Sometimes it was what Millie would be wearing, or how Hiroki really shouldn't sleep in class.

But as much as Hiroki didn't want to admit it, he was starting to fall for the red-headed girl. And because whenever he teased her were the only times he really had her attention, he continued to do it. There was only one person he knew he could count on to go to advice for.

Ulrich Stern was that lucky guy. He was well liked by many girls, including girls Hiroki's own age, so he figured he might be able to give him some good advice. Despite the fact that he was able to argue with her on many things, he couldn't seem to be able to conjure anything to say something that wouldn't cause too much trouble.

So with the advice of Ulrich, Hiroki set off to find a good scoop, knowing how Millie loved any kind of gossip to add to the paper. He had tried to get one from his sister, but that hadn't worked out as well as he'd thought it would be. He actually had trouble finding a scoop for Millie. Somehow she had always managed to find it before he did. He had come close one time, but at the last second, completely missed it.

**Two Years Later**

Johnny would often ask him why he was going to so much trouble just for this girl, before Hiroki finally just gave in, and told him.

"Well Hiroki, why don't you just go up and talk to her already? You don't have to keep doing this to yourself."

By now, Hiroki and Johnny were in their freshman year of high school, three years, and Hiroki still had no luck. Hiroki sighed.

"If I just go up, she'll just assume I'm there to argue, and she'll probably be very defensive."

"Why don't you ask her to that new restaurant in town. Maybe she's never been there, and you could take here there so she could write her a review for the school newspaper?"

"You honestly think she's never been there before? You know Millie always finds a way to check out all that's new, and different." Hiroki asked skeptical at first.

"It's only been up for a week. She probably hasn't had time to go yet. Why don't you just ask her now while you still have the chance?"

There was a new restaurant that had been in construction for the last two years, and it was finally up. It was rumored to have great service, and good food as well.

The next day, after only half paying attention to his World History class, and taking some notes, Hiroki shot out of the classroom as soon as the bell had rung, hung out with Johnny, until the school's papers editors had left, and went to go catch Millie as she was leaving.

"Hey, Millie," Hiroki called out once he saw her "What's up?"

"What do you want Ishiyama?" Millie groaned. "To bother me about the fact that I'm covering a so-called 'boring' school play?"

"I never said it was boring." Hiroki put his hands up in protest.

"Not yet anyways." Millie said to herself.

"Millie, do we have to fight every time we run into each other? I mean it can't possibly be worth arguing over every little thing that pops into our heads, can it?"

"I don't know Hiroki. You were making fun of my paper from day one. When someone insults the school newspaper, especially an article I wrote, it's a like an insult to me. The school paper is pretty much my entire life. I've always put my heart and soul into whatever I'm writing, no matter how small the issue may seem."

"Having a passion is a good thing. It's good to see people here who actually are passionate about something, and those people are the ones who never give up, no matter how tough it might seem, and that's why they're the ones I admire most. I've never known you to be a quitter, or to just give up an interesting story." Hiroki could feel himself turning a shade of pink that would put a stick of bubblegum to shame.

"I never knew you felt that way about those kind of things." Millie looked down at her shoes for a few minutes. "I've always felt that you just the paper was some silly and dumb piece of paper."

"Well I think I know where you can get a good scoop. Have you ever heard of _La Stella?_ It just went up a week ago, and I don't think you've had time to check it out yet."

"Well, I don't really like to admit it, but you're right. I've never actually been there. But I guess it's worth a shot. You'd actually want to go with me, even though we don't exactly have the best history?"

"Sure I would, and if it goes well, maybe we could go to all the new restaurant openings, and start a column about all the good restaurants to eat here in France. Does that sound okay to you?"

* * * * * * *

"This was a great idea. I don't know why I didn't think of this myself. And the food isn't bad either. "

"Yeah, the food is pretty good. I love my pasta." Hiroki took some spaghetti. "You know, I always find a way to read your articles, you've probably never see me doing it, probably because I read at home."

"I didn't think that you of all people would consider reading one of my articles."

"Well, I suppose people can change." Hiroki smiled at her from across the table, and took her hand, and held it.

/

/

Hiroki and Millie started to become fast friends after they went to the restaurant. It seemed everyday, they would grow closer, until finally about a month and half later, Hiroki asked Millie out, and she told him yes. At first, Millie had not seen Hiroki as anything more than a pest, but after that night, she grew to like him. They stayed together all throughout high school, and started making plans on how they would manage college and their future. They both hoped for a bright future together.

They were not a perfect couple, but both knew they could pull it off if they tried.

/

/

Okay, so that's the end. Kind of a sappy feel good ending to it, but I kind of like it that way. Any flames will be used in storage to keep me warm next year. And no, if you're wondering, there will not be any kind of sequel to this, or any type of continutation.

La Stella is an actual restaurant, very good food by the way, but if you've never been in CT, you might not have heard of it.


End file.
